Twisted Fate
by twilight-chicka-rob-edward
Summary: Bella was a vampire born into a family of humans. She kills the ones most dear to her, so she runs away. She follows Edward to his tower and realizes she's in hell. She falls in love but will it last? LEMONS! DARK Edward! Rated M for a reason! AU OOC R&R!
1. Bloodlust

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Twilight_, nor am I ever or will I ever be Stephenie Meyer. I am not anything to do with _Twilight_ the book or movie.

* * *

_I stood before my loved ones, now lifeless. Memories flooded through me; all the times they'd loved me, the times I'd lock myself in my room and ignore them, and I could feel the hatred grow deep inside me. My heart stopped beating, fully. It had begun to slow down for months now. No one had ever noticed but me. I brought my shaking hands up to my face and examined the blood dripping down my forearms onto the floor, staining the carpet with nothing but a pure evil red._ _My eyes followed the liquid, as if resisting._ _Drip, drip, drip…_

My eyes fluttered open in shock. Painful screams echoed through the hollow woods, and I realized they were mine. My surroundings hit me then; I wasn't there anymore. I pulled my head off the ground and hugged my arms around myself. I could hear the faint dripping sounds of the creek about a mile off.

The memories of twelve years ago hit me full force whenever I passed out from the exhaustion. I clutched the locket that my parents gave me years ago, when I was just a baby. I held the only reminder of my parents' love, carefully, so not to break it. _My sister Nessa had the same one._ It hurt to think of them. My family. They didn't deserve to die. I must be some kind of masochist, to sit here and think of them all day, but I deserved the pain. Each day I caused myself pain. I starved myself of blood. I resisted drinking time and time again. My eyes would stay permanently black, and the deprivation of blood would weaken me to the soul. I could barely move from one place to the next.

I leaned forward, my muscles ached and groaned at the movement. I pulled myself up, unsuccessfully. I fell back down on my butt, sending a loud bang through the woods. This time I grabbed onto the bark of the tree I was leaning on and pushed myself to stand up. I stood up; the new feeling of gravity on my stiff joints was pulling me back down. I held onto the bark, loosening up my muscles and regaining my control. After the head rush was over, I could stand straight.

All around me were tall trees covered in moss, surrounding me, confining me in the center of the woods. I started walking; to nothing, as always, but it gave me time to think.

If my mother and father were here, they'd be disappointed in me. I knew they wouldn't want me to hurt myself, but I couldn't live knowing they were dead.

It has been three weeks since I've last hunted. That's the longest I've gone so far. I stayed hidden in the woods; as far away from human life as possible, and away from their delicious aromas. Even thinking about the delectable smells made venom start to pool in my mouth.

I swallowed hard, feeling the throbbing burn in my throat as the venom was sucked back down. I couldn't help but wonder what I must've looked like; I must've looked like a demon the night I killed them. The terror in their eyes was unmistakable. I'll never forget that look on their faces as I sunk my fangs into their soft flesh.

I couldn't continue this torture. It took too much out of me. I had to sit back down again. I sunk down beside the nearest tree and my head sunk into my hands as I rested my elbows on my knees. My hair fell around my legs, covering the exposed flesh. I didn't need it though; I was eternally cold. I'd always been. I could hear the dripping closer now. Water must be nearby. I couldn't stand the taste, and it only burned my throat further, but any kind of liquid was fine for me.

It took effort to pull my head up. It felt like a load of bricks.

My ears pricked at a new sound. I heard leaves rustling; my head snapped to the direction of the noise. There were a few deer far off, but nothing else.

I was delirious. Without blood I was virtually useless. That was what I wanted though, right?

Who was I kidding? I couldn't live like this. I can't just sit here and waste away like the nothing that I am; the monster that took so many lives…

My thoughts drifted off. It was hard to think straight like this. My mind wandered off to the smells of the people when I was just a child.

They smelled amazing. Candy was always second to people. I was too weak to attack then, though. My vampire abilities hadn't fully developed until I had my first taste of blood at age three. My sister couldn't overpower me, although she was two years older than me. My parents were shocked at the time, and caught by surprise. The thirst; controlled by the monster inside, attacked. I will never forget that day; no matter how much I want to forget, I just can't. It was an accident-it couldn't have been on purpose-I would never hurt them on purpose…

But I was a bloodthirsty monster. I realized this when I was nine. I ran away from the only home I ever knew. It had been empty for six years, yet something held me there. The memories of my parents' and sisters' deaths and the knowledge of what I was sent me away. I ran out as fast as I could. I didn't stop running until I was out of sight of all human life.

I arched my back off the tree, pushing myself forward. When I was on my feet again, I took small steps over to the creek, careful not to fall.

I knelt down next to the water and as I looked down on the surface, I could see my reflection. My hair was splayed out in all directions. I brought my hand up to smooth it down when I noticed how dirty it was. I scrubbed them in the water to remove all the grime that had gathered.

I looked back down into the water, and I truly did look like a monster. My eyes were blacker than night itself, an improvement to the red, but they still scared me. My fangs were pointed like a dogs' or cats' canine teeth. My skin was an ivory-pale; the reason for this was because of my lack of blood. My chest stayed silent, even as I listened hard; I could only catch the running water and small-animal movements.

My lips remained turned down. Not once had I ever smiled. My parents, especially my mom, used to say I had the most beautiful smile, and not to hide it. I tried, I really did with all my might, but I was unsuccessful. There was just nothing happy to smile about anymore.

All of a sudden my nose caught something. My head snapped subconsciously in the direction of the all too familiar scent.

I groaned inwardly; of course, humans had to be out in the middle of the woods at this time of night. Did they welcome danger? I'd have to ask them sometime.

Wait. What are you thinking? You're an evil monster! They don't want to talk to you!

The bloodlust took over, as well as the demon inside me. After that, I lost control of everything. This feeling always seemed to make me uncomfortable, but the new-given strength made me feel _right_.

My legs carried me towards the intoxicating smell. As I got farther, I could smell smoke, burning wood, and a new smell, strong and heavy. It must be alcohol. I could smell the same thing the night my parents were killed. They must've been drunk and that's why they couldn't fight me off.

A tearless sob shattered me. It racked through my body; and if it weren't for my new found strength, I'd be on the floor; helpless.

It wasn't long before I finally caught a glimpse of the smoke, and finally, the fire. I flinched. The heat was enough to make me cower. As the flames swayed in the wind, taunting me; I could see the humans sitting around it, drinking the foul-smelling alcohol.

Well, my feet carried me forward anyway. I cursed at how stupid I must be; giving in to my senses, letting them take full control. It was bound and determined to get me in trouble one day.

Suddenly, someone came strolling over my way, oblivious to the danger I beheld; just like my parents and my sister had been, oblivious to the obvious danger. The daughter that they were so grateful to have, held the kiss of death in their presence, unannounced.

I was shook into the present as the boy brushed past me. He was oblivious too; foolish boy.

I turned around and with that, I met his gaze. He looked, entranced?

Well, I used it to my advantage. He wasn't getting away; not tonight, not ever.

He looked around sixteen maybe. He was tall and lean; not muscular, but not fat either. His hair was dirty blonde and messy. I imagined sinking my teeth down into his neck and tasting the flow of sweet juices pouring into my mouth; quenching the thirst for a second before a new thirst raged on.

He was in my grasp within seconds. I heard a small gasp before sinking my teeth into him. There was no time for screaming or playing. Even though my demon disagreed, my throat ached with thirst. I couldn't stop, so I went on. His hands tried hard to scratch me, or disable me in some way, but I was indestructible. I'd figured this out myself when I tried to hang myself. I didn't need to breathe, so I tried jumping off a cliff, and landed on my feet; unscathed. I continued until he was drained dry; completely and utterly lifeless. He was pale, like me, but his life would've been worth something. He had family and friends, maybe even a girlfriend; either way, he was gone now. There were no times for goodbyes or farewells. This is my life. I am a vampire. I waited patiently for my next victim to come through the trees and meet the same fate as this boy, and eventually they would come, but for now my thirst was quenched and my throat ached a little less, but it was more comfortable than it had been all day.

One last thought passed through me before sitting and waiting for my prey to escape their safe haven with the blazing fire that continued to taunt me menacingly; _I don't deserve to live, no, I deserve to die, or if life forbids it, torture myself for however long I live._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I spent a lot of effort into this story. I hope you guys like it! I think it has potential. Next chapter is when she meets Edward! ;p I will continue this story if I know someone will read it, otherwise I'll just leave it like it is. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh, where are my manners? PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


	2. AN IMPORTANT!

**AN: IMPORTANT: I'm not dead I swear!!! The reason why my stories haven't been updated in so long is because my laptop had A LOT of technical glitches after my internet had been turned off. Well, once it got back turned on, my computer decided it wasn't going to work ever again.**

**A few weeks after that our power cut out. (Yea, just my luck! ]: ) I went to go on my computer to check my email or something like that, and I was like ohmygod!!!! My screen had cracked, so my mom called the company and sent it back for them to fix it. It should take like 2 or 3 weeks: they said. (Okay, why my screen cracked could've either been the taped-up charger I was using OR my dog sat on it.)**

**AND it was spring break this week!!! I would've loved to put up the new chapters that I wrote, but my laptop is gone… *Grumbles under breath***

**So I'll put up the chapters as soon as I get my laptop back. I promise! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't leave me!! Hate me all you want, I'm so sorry!!! **

**I also had nothing to do all this week too… *Grrr***

**But, don't worry, new chapters as soon as I get my laptop back!!!!! They're pretty good too, I think. **

**I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now. I miss my laptop! Be expecting any of those new chapters either next week or the week after that!**

**Again, I'm so sorry! Bye.**


	3. First Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, blah blah blah...**

* * *

A strong scent wafted up to my nose, an unfamiliar smell, like honey. My nose followed the scent like a command. My mind told me otherwise, and my instincts spiked, taking on a protective stance as I ran. I could sense the danger with every nerve of my body.

Suddenly, something hard slammed into me, and I was knocked to the ground. I was met with piercing fiery red eyes the moment I looked up. They weren't mine, but they did look a lot like mine. I gasped at the sudden recognition. He was like me; he had to have been, for his eyes were red like mine. His skin was a pale white, but not ghostly like mine, and he was abnormally beautiful. I wasn't though; I was a monster.

His lips turned up into a smile, not a friendly smile though, no, this was a murderous grin. "What is a young girl like you doing hanging around this late at night?" It rolled off his tongue like a playful growl.

I hesitated a moment. I was too shocked at the sight of another one like me. "W-Who are you?" I had trouble speaking. How his eyes stared indignantly upon me, how his scent wafted to my nose, how his mouth no longer plastered a grin, but now turned down into a frown. He glared at me longer, and I was almost completely hypnotized by his mere presence.

"That's not important, my sweet." He purred, a noise I had only heard from cats, but was now shocked to find it had an entrancing effect on me, much like his face had.

Our faces were almost close enough to be kissing, I heard the heavy breathing in my chest and quickly turned my face away; I would not do this, I couldn't.

His hand pulled my face back to his effortlessly, however I was trying to be resistant, but it proved no luck in my case. I noticed how his hand was much cooler than mine. My skin was cool, but not frozen, as his.

"What do you think you're doing?" He sounded humored.

"_What happened Bella?" She was angry, but trying to be as patient as she could._

_I was overcome by bloodlust. I don't know what happened to me. I'm sorry. _

_I wish I could've told them, but I was pulled out of myself to face reality and the monster that I truly was._

_I went for the neck and draining was so easily accomplished. It was so good, but I hated myself for that. It was too good, and I tried to stop, but the second the blood touched my lips I was gone and replaced with the raging monster inside. _

_My dad tried pushing me off, but it only caused my mom's neck to break and her blood to spill out over the floor. I'm sorry._

His face was stern, wondering why it had taken me so long to answer, and why I had been stuck in my own memories instead of facing reality. The last part was not in his mind; however it was all over mine. Why couldn't I just face it? They hate me and that's all to prove. Why me? Why them?

"Must I repeat myself?" He was annoyed, that I was sure of.

"I'm sorry." The two words I've always wanted to say, but never had the courage to, had decided to finally escape my lips.

My eyes burned with pain. This was all too much. I didn't want to remember, but it was the only way to punish myself.

"Come with me." He purred again. I was too much of a masochist to deny him.

"Okay." I whispered, but I was sure he heard me.

I followed him deeper and deeper into the woods I called home. We walked farther and farther away from where my old house was, thicker and thicker into the trees, until finally he stopped. I wasn't sure how long we'd been walking, and I really didn't care either. I was in no mood to care.

I looked up to see a giant tower. He walked in and I automatically followed like a lost puppy.

It was dark inside, but with my vampire vision, I could see everything clearly. There were doors everywhere. We walked to the end of the hall and he opened one of the doors. I followed inside, but if I'd been smart I wouldn't have come here in the first place. There were chains all over the walls and dangling from the ceiling.

"Welcome to hell." He suddenly growled down my ear. For some reason I was giddy; that's where being a masochist comes in I guess.

He grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to a wall where he shackled me and threw me down on the ground. "Stay there." He growled before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

I didn't even try to break the shackles. There was no use in it. I wanted to be chained, and treated like a slave. I didn't deserve any better. This was the perfect punishment.

_I drained her completely dry and let her lifeless body drop to the floor. _

_I was horrified at the sight of my dead sister on the floor, covered in her own blood._

_This was definitely hell. _

_All the times we'd play together and share secrets, to this. _

_What has life come to?_

"_My one and only true fear is I_."

"_I am a monster_."

"_I am what no one desires to meet."_

"_I am death."_

The door creaked open and I looked over to the noise as a reflex reaction. He'd come back.

His shirt was gone and he walked, well, more like stalked, over to me.

It was like a predator stalking its prey before the attack, in this case _I'm_ the prey. Nice role change for once. I've always felt like the prey, even when I'm out hunting, because everything I've ever loved has been taken away from me.

His finger curled under my chin turning my face up to meet his eyes. They were a pitch black, dripping with lust.

"Let's go over what you'll be doing here my pet." He chuckled a little at a private joke, and then became serious again.

"You'll be cleaning up this whole room before we can play. Then we can enjoy our time together. You will also learn what you've become. First, clean this room." He smiled, turned, and left.

I broke the shackles and began to work. This would be how I spent my life from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Review please!**

**-twilight-chicka-rob-edward**


End file.
